


magical mishap

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, No carrierverse, Table Sex, no ABO, stephen whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Tony finds out that having sex with a wizard can have very unexpected results.





	magical mishap

**Author's Note:**

> For the DoctorStrangeKinkMeme!  
> Prompt: https://doctorstrangekinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/174135090270/ironstrange-a-magical-malfunction-causes-strange

Tony Stark was quite convinced that Stephen Strange was avoiding him. Which was unfortunate because one of their last non-awkward meetings included some of the best sex Tony had had in years. But he was starting to wonder if it hadn’t been so great for Strange, despite the sorcerer’s enthusiastic moans and jubilate release.

He had come over to the Sanctum to ask Strange about a disturbance that was being reported in a small South Dakota town. The events seemed to be supernatural in nature, people disappearing and reappearing with no memories months later, or with impossible memories. Long gone store fronts reappearing with confused workers inside.

Stephen figured that the town was sitting on some type of fault line between dimensions and he promised to go investigate it. Then he and Tony had gotten talking and they had settled into a comfortability with each other. They talked about music and their old pre-hero lives, turned out that Stephen and Tony had some mutual acquaintances they both despised from those days. Stephen gave Tony a tour of the Sanctum, showing off what certain relics did.

It had been getting late and they had wrapped up their meeting and they had shaken hands.

“It was a nice night, Strange.”

“Call me Stephen, Tony.”

“Alright, Stephen.”

Their hand shaking went on for an inappropriately long time before they pulled away and Tony turned to the front door. And then he turned back.

“Actually, Stephen. It was a nice night, but it could be nicer.”

“Oh, and how could that be?”

“Like this.”

Then Tony had marched up to the taller man and grabbed his face in his hands, bringing their lips together. Stephen was a little startled but returned the kiss, bringing his arms around Tony and pulling him against him.

They had kissed for a few moments before Stephen had ended up shoved up against a solid mahogany table, documents and scrolls that Stephen had been inspecting were spread out on it.

Eventually Stephen ended up spread out on said table as Tony tugged down Stephen’s trousers. The sorcerer luckily wasn’t in his robes so it was a simple feat and his long legs encircled Tony’s waist and brought him closer so he could lean up and kiss him.

“Where’s some lube in this museum?” mumbled Tony against his mouth.

Stephen made a swift hand gesture as he continued to kiss him. When he let go of Tony and laid back down on the table, trying to be careful not to rip the documents under him though at that point he couldn’t care less about them. He said in a sultry deep voice, “Don’t worry about it, it’s all taken care of.”

Tony let out a maniacal giggle as he unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard length, “Jesus Christ, you people are amazing.”

He hadn’t wasted time entering the sorcerer, Tony gripping Stephen’s waist. Stephen’s legs bent over Tony’s shoulders. “You do yoga Strange?” asked Tony in between pants as he pounded into the man. The table was of good quality and did not creak or as so much as sway.

Stephen’s long neck as thrown back and his pale blue eyes had gone glassy and unfocused. His long, scarred fingers were bent into a clawing motion, rumpling some papers beneath him. “Yes, just for moments like this,” he said followed by a breathy moan.

“Mmm, I knew you were freaky,” said Tony, taking a hand off Stephen’s waist and bringing it up to pull Stephen’s leg towards him so he could kiss a shapely calf muscle.

It had all been swift and fast, Stephen coming on his stomach after Tony had begun to stroke his member in time to the assaults on his prostate. Tony only managing a pained inquiry about where he should release, and Stephen giving him the go ahead to do it inside him. Tony happily obliged.

Tony had helped the other man stand up, Stephen having to stretch a little, “God, haven’t done that since my medical school days.”

“Gay sex?” asked Tony as he zipped himself back up and went to pick up Stephen’s trousers.

“Oh, Mr. Stark don’t think yourself so special. No, I meant being fucked on a table like that. The last time was when I was tutoring this idiotic rich boy who had gotten into medical school on his daddy’s money. I wasn’t so much as tutoring him as doing his work for him. But oh well, he was pretty and had a big, fancy house that he let me come around to sometimes to keep up the appearance of tutoring. One time we got a little bit drunk and we ended up ruining his grandmother’s favorite table cloth when he fucked me on his family’s dining room table.”

“You sounded wild,” said Tony with an impressive tone, holding out Stephen’s pants.

“Who says I’m still not?” asked Stephen, before waving away the offered clothing, “No, I need a bath.” He did have cum dripping down his backside and his stomach after all.

“Oh yeah, I never did see the bathroom in this place, bet you got some impressive clawfoot bathtubs,” said Tony.

“We do, but I was thinking of a little secluded hot spring up in the Northern Japanese mountains. It’s morning there and I bet it would be wonderful. You want to come?” asked Stephen opening a portal and then holding out a hand to Tony.

Tony couldn’t exactly say no to that offer and took ahold of the offered hand, “Sure, why not. To Japan we go.”

Tony was under the impression after that day they had entered some sort of _relationship_ , with the sex and then the splashing around the spring and then Stephen giving Tony a blow job as he sat on the edge of the spring, and Tony giving Stephen a hand job as the sorcerer sat in between Tony’s legs, both perched on a rocky outcropping as Tony kissed down Stephen neck and pumped his hand slowly. Tony thought that even just ‘friends with benefits’ was at play here.

But the next time Tony saw Stephen was while they battled a magical plasma monster had that appeared in Central Park. Tony had managed to help Stephen lure the creature into a magical circle that Stephen had created that banished the monster back to the dimension it had crept out of.

Tony had flown over to Stephen, the sorcerer swaying a bit. Tony caught Stephen by the elbow and had him sit on a park bench, asking if he was okay.

“I’m fine, Tony. That spell just overwhelmed me somewhat,” grumbled Stephen from his slumped position.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt? I’ve seen you do much bigger spells without the blink of an eye.”

“Well, sometimes the _bigger spells_ aren’t the most exhausting. I better just go back to the Sanctum,” said Stephen as he stood up shakily with Tony’s help and opened a portal.

“Can I come along and make sure you get settled in?” asked Tony.

“Thank you for your concern Stark, but I’m sure the Cloak can make sure I get to bed,” said Stephen before stepping through the portal which closed before Tony could even get out a goodbye.

The Park incident had stung Tony a bit, but he figured it was due to Stephen being legitimately exhausted. He thought he would get a better reception if he came calling and asked Stephen out on a date. He could try doing this the proper way.

So, he tried that a week later and was met with an irate Wong telling him that Stephen was much too busy for visitors and to come back another time.

So, he came back the next week and this time there was no answer at all.

Then he waited a few more weeks and then this time he used his tools to break into the Sanctum, starting to feel like Stephen may be avoiding him. What he found inside was a falling down, derelict of an abandoned building that hadn’t been occupied for decades. Tony got the message and left.

He made a few more attempts, one of which involved him resorting to spying and sending tiny drones to record what they could through the Sanctum’s windows. But the videos all came back scrambled. He was running out of ideas and getting more and more confused about why Strange didn’t want to see him. If he didn’t want to be Tony’s boyfriend, fine, he could be an adult about it and tell him that in person though. This ghosting, from a man who could literally turn himself into a ghost, was getting old.

One night over beers he admitted to Rhodey what had happened. “Man sounds like you got a flakey wizard. You’re Tony Stark, go find some other skinny dude with a goatee and sharp cheekbones. Show him that you don’t care about him and you’ll either have your revenge and he’ll come around.”

“But what if I do care about him,” Tony had mumbled into his beer.

“Seriously?”

“I mean, yeah, sort of?” replied Tony, putting down his beer, “I mean it’s hard to relate to people after everything. And other people’s lives seem so ordinary and dull compared to what I must go through. So, if I have a partner they either need to be completely enveloped in my life or I can’t relate to them at all. But with Strange, he’s on equal footing, his life is even more interesting and complicated than mine. When I visit him, I could be excited to hear what he was up to, because I don’t know if I can listen to what someone’s day at the office was like after I stop some crazy scientist from destroying the world. I was thinking we would make a good team, and not just in the bedroom. It was just an idea that was all. I guess he wasn’t feeling it though.” Tony stared down at his beer sadly.

Rhodey pat his friend on the back and ordered another round of drinks.

Time went by and Tony tried to put away this idea of a romance with Stephen Strange. He tried to masturbate and not of think of the other man’s cupid’s bow lips around his cock. And he was almost succeeding until Peter Parker came to the Avengers Compound with a concern he had for Tony.

“What can I do for you Peter?” asked Tony as he sat on an arm chair across from the couch where Peter was sipping soda out of a stair, “How’s May? School?”

“School’s fine, and Aunt May’s doing well, she got a promotion at work actually. But Mr. Stark, I came to you about a bad guy I fought the other night.”

“What happened? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” asked Tony trying not to show too much concern for the teen.

“I’m fine, but it turned out the thief was using low level magic to break into places and he knew a few offensive spells. Well, I was little out of my depth but Doctor Strange showed up and defeated the guy, sending him to some pocket dimension where there’s some sort of wizard jail, I don’t know, I didn’t really understand everything, but here’s the thing Mr. Stark. He had a lot of trouble.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean he was sweaty and breathing hard and having trouble stopping this guy’s spells. This guy wasn’t a wizard, just some perp who had managed to master a handful of spells, Doc should’ve been able to deal with him no problem. But he almost fainted by the end of it.”

“I see,” said Tony, clapping Peter on the shoulder “I’ll look into it Peter, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Of course, Tony knew looking into it would be tough considering how Strange was avoiding him. He even considered trying to summon a demon just to lure Stephen out. But before doing that he came and knocked on the front door of the Sanctum one more time.

This time Wong opened the door and instead of shooing off Tony immediately he gave Tony a look full of pity and opened the door and invited him in.

“Is Stephen at home?” asked Tony looking around the foyer.

“No, Stephen is resting at Kamar-Taj, he’s on leave from his duties of the Master of the New York Sanctum for the next few weeks.”

“Look,” said Tony pointedly, “I just want to talk to him, that’s all. I want to see that he’s alright, because I’m starting to think he’s dying and I can’t let the last time I saw him be when we had uh, an intimate encounter.”

“Interesting way of saying _sex_ ,” said Wong amusedly.

“Did he tell you about that?” said Tony slightly horrified.

“Look,” said Wong, changing the subject, “Stephen said he can’t see you.” Tony’s face fell in disappointment, but Wong quickly continued, “But I know he _wants_ to see you, and he _needs_ to see you. He owes you an explanation. So I’ll take you to him, though he may never speak to me again.”

Tony could’ve hugged the man, but he didn’t want him to revoke the offer. Wong opened a portal and stepped into a dining room and Tony followed, taking in the Asian dining arrangements with the low tables and pillows on the floor. It was morning back in New York, but it was so still and quiet in the building that Tony figured it must be in the dead of night there.

“Wait here,” instructed Wong as he walked out and down the hallway and opened a door and shut it behind him. Tony strained to hear muffled voices speaking, one becoming raised at one point. He was afraid that his visit may be rejected but then the door opened again and Wong came back and beckoned him. The sorcerer led him to the room he had just been in and stood at the door.

“Stephen’s in there,” said Wong.

“He didn’t sound that happy about me being here,” said Tony sheepishly. Maybe he should just activate his suit and fly home. He felt like a bit of a bother.

“He wasn’t happy at me for ignoring his orders, but he will be happy about you here, trust me,” said Wong, patting the other man on the shoulder and walking off down the hallway, opening a portal as he walked and returning to New York.

Tony sighed and entered the room, which was illuminated with low candlelight. Tony couldn’t see much because of a screen close to the door but when he walked around it, he was met with the sight of Stephen laid out in the middle of a bed, under a couple of layers of blankets and propped up on a mound of pillows. Next to him was a book he must have been reading when Wong interrupted him.

“Hello, Tony,” said Stephen. Strange’s cheekbones looked even sharper in the candlelight and his pale skin was a contrast to the brightly colored blanket he was bundled up in. His deep voice was raspy and tired. “Please don’t lurk in the shadows, come and sit by me.”

Tony hesitantly approached and sat in a chair by the bed, almost regretting coming here. He felt like he was sitting by Strange’s death bed and he didn’t deserve to be there. “I’m sorry I’m here so late.”

“It’s okay, I haven’t been on a regular sleeping schedule for a while,” said Stephen, laying his head back against some pillows, turning to look at Tony.

Tony wasn’t sure what to say, he couldn’t exactly ask if Stephen was dying and if that was why he had been avoiding him but then Stephen broke the silence. “I’m so happy to see you,” said Stephen with a soft smile.

Tony laughed, “Really? Because I felt like you were trying your best not to see me there for a while.” It came off a big harsher than Tony intended.

Stephen’s eyes fell, looking ashamed, “I’m sorry, Tony, I shouldn’t have kept you in the dark. But something happened, and I wasn’t sure how it would work out. I’m actually still not quite sure what’s going to happen.”

“Are you dying?” asked Tony bluntly.

Stephen let out a weak laugh, “Trying not to actually, sort of doing the opposite.”

Tony rubbed his temples, “Stephen, please, I know the whole ‘cryptic wizard’ image is kinda your thing, but please be frank for once.”

“Okay, Tony. Best just to show you and answer questions I guess.” Stephen sat up with some difficulty, holding up a hand to signify he didn’t need Tony’s help. He when was situated, Stephen took a deep breath and pulled down the covers around his middle.

Instead of the covering slipping over his flat stomach though, reality seemed to warp and suddenly a rounded belly was revealed. Stephen soothed down his shirt with his hands and left them lying there before turning back to Tony with a smile, “Not dying, trying to make life, which unfortunately could end with me dying.”

Tony was staring at the very pregnant belly in shock looking switching between it and Stephen’s face a few times with an open mouth before saying, “Is this some sort of trick?”

“No trick, not this time. Well I mean yes, conceiving the baby involved magic, but I assure you, I am very much pregnant.”

Tony was almost about to absorb that information when another revelation hit him, “Wait! Did you, conceive on your own or did get…help?”

“The latter, you were there, I would hope you remember. No asexual reproduction here.”

“So, I’m the father?” asked Tony breathlessly, sinking into the chair.

“I suppose that’s the regular term to use, though this situation is far from regular,” said Stephen tenderly petting his belly.

Tony bent his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands, “Did you know you could get pregnant when we had sex?”

“No, Tony. Like I said there was magic involved, I wouldn’t have gotten pregnant otherwise.”

“So, you had sex with me because you wanted to get…pregnant?” asked Tony, unable to hide the hurt from his voice.

“What, no!” replied Stephen, “Tony I had sex with you because I wanted to have sex with you. Because I like you. You’re attractive and funny and smart. The pregnancy was an accident.”

“And how exactly did I manage to accidentally knock up someone with no childbearing reproductive organs?”

“Remember the table? And how it was covered in papers? Well, turns out one of those papers contained a diagram connected to a very powerful fertility spell. When a couple has sex upon the document they _will_ conceive. No matter what gender they are, apparently.”

“Wow,” said Tony in a daze, trying to take it all in, “When did you find out?”

“Shortly after I helped you in Central Park. It was odd that I was so exhausted, and I was starting to get morning sickness, so I came to the healer here at Kamar-Taj. She was astounded to find that I was a few weeks pregnant. We realized what had happened quickly, and Wong gave me the scolding of my life when he found out I had had sex on top of some sensitive documents. Said he would throttle me if I wasn’t in a ‘delicate condition’”.

Tony nodded, and bit his lip before asking, “Why didn’t you tell me?” in a small voice. Tony had spent his younger years worried that a woman may come out of the woodwork with a baby, claiming he was the father. But now he felt nothing but hurt learning that he had helped conceive a child and Strange hadn’t willingly told him.

Stephen looked very guilty as he reached forward and grabbed Tony’s hand which was gripping a chair arm. “It wasn’t certain Tony. The baby is in a uterus that formed because of magic, I don’t have the hips or the proper fat deposits to carry. I’m not even at a good age for a woman to be having a baby. We thought at any one point, biology might win and magic would lose. I didn’t want to get you involved if that was the case. It’s a weird situation to be in.”

“Did you think about getting rid of it?” asked Tony, intertwined Stephen’s fingers with his.

“Yes, at first,” said Stephen, “We didn’t know how the spell would affect me, how it could damage my health. The healers here wanted to terminate but I kept putting it off. At first it was because of medical curiosity, I wanted to see how far this would go. Would I grow breasts? Start lactating? No on both counts so don’t get excited. But then as time went on I found myself wanting this, dreaming of being a parent.” Stephen rubbed belly with the hand not holding Tony’s and continued, “I haven’t had a family in so long and little girl or boy, running around the Sanctum, teaching them all there is to know, the Cloak playing with them, Wong reading to them. It was a nice thought.”

Tony looked off to the side, the hurt feeling back, “I guess I wasn’t part of your dream.” He tried to tug his hand back but Stephen held firm.

“I didn’t know if you would ever want this,” said Stephen, “We had sex, weren’t in a relationship, you fucked a person who shouldn’t have been able to conceive.”

“I didn’t fuck you just because I thought you couldn’t have a baby! I fucked you because I like you, I want to be part of…your world. Yes like the fucking Disney song! And I would’ve helped you with this.”

Stephen closed his eyes, nodding, “Yes, Tony. I see. I’m sorry for not telling you. But know this, that child in my dreams always had your eyes and you _were_ there. You were there perching them on your shoulders, taking them to the park, flying them around in your Iron Man suit, though I harshly disapproved. I just thought it was a pipe dream. I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

“So, are you saying, you like me too? The sex wasn’t just a lust thing? You would’ve wanted to be with me even if the baby thing hadn’t happened?” asked Tony cautiously.

“Yes on all counts, Tony,” said Stephen.

“And you want to have my babies?” said Tony starting to get flirty.

Stephen rolled his eyes, “Just one, you ridiculous man. I don’t know if I could survive another, if I survive this one.”

Tony squeezed Stephen’s hand tightly, “Don’t say that, you’ll be fine.” On an impulse he brought their conjoined hands up to his mouth and kissed the top of Stephen’s scarred hand.

Stephen separated his hand from Tony and leant forward to cradle Tony’s cheek. “And even if I’m not, shh just theoretically,” said Stephen when Tony made noises of protest, “She’ll be alright, you can promise me that won’t you?”

“She?” asked Tony, eyes growing wide.

“Yes, Tony. It’s a little girl. Your daughter.”

Tony starred ahead in shock, not noticing that a few tears had escaped his eyes until he felt Stephen wipe them away. It just felt so real knowing he was going to have a little girl. Stephen’s voice snapped him out of his daze. “You’ll protect her no matter what right?”

“Yes of course! But I won’t need to because you’ll be there and nothing would dare harm the daughter of a Master of the Mystic Arts!”

Stephen laughed, “Of course Tony.” The pregnant man let out a yawn before he scooted over some in the bed, “You want to get up here, so you can give her a proper hello?”

Tony stood up and cautiously sat on the bed, toeing off his shoes before laying down on his side next to Stephen. He wasn’t quite touching Stephen, but Stephen reached over and grabbed his hand, putting it on his belly. Tony laughed in amazement as he ran a hand over Stephen’s distended abdomen. The laughter halted when he felt a thump against his hand.

“Oh, she’s saying hello back to you,” said Stephen. “It’s your daddy, baby girl, he’s finally here. Sorry I kept him from you.”

Tony thought he could melt from happiness as he felt his baby girl kick and he leaned forward and captured Stephen’s mouth in a kiss. Stephen happily returned the kiss, bringing a hand up to hold the back of Tony’s head as he leaned back into the pillows.

Tony smiled against Stephen’s mouth, “Does that you make you ‘mommy’?”

Stephen shoved Tony’s playfully, “I imagine I’ll be ‘papa’ or something, if we are going to play like we are a semi-normal couple to the rest of the world.”

Tony settled down on his side next to Stephen, one hand still cradling Stephen’s belly. “We are Iron Man and Doctor Strange, we were never going to be a semi-normal couple.”

They laid in bed talking for a little while more, making plans, taking about Stephen’s cravings, sometimes just devolving into more kissing. Stephen had Tony tug up the sorcerer’s shirt and look at the intricate mandala that the healer had drawn on Stephen’s belly, stabilizing the spell. Tony had looked at it in curiosity, tracing the thick black lines and making Stephen giggle from ticklishness.

They talked about Stephen saving Peter. “I really shouldn’t have put myself in danger. But it’s Peter and I thought it would be easy, the thief was just a charlatan after all. I just felt a surge of protectiveness for the boy, couldn’t bare the thought of him getting hurt.”

“I’ll take care of Peter from now on, no more fighting villains for a while,” said Tony, kissing Stephen’s belly in the center of the protective marking.

Stephen sighed, his fingers running though Tony’s hair, “It’s going to be a nightmare what with you here and all of Kamar-Taj thinking I’m going to break. Even Wong thinks I need to stay in bed all day.”

“He’s a smart man,” mumbled Tony from his position with his head in Stephen’s lap. In honesty, Tony wanted to lift Stephen up in his arms and take him to the Avengers Compound, but no professional that Tony could find would be able to deal with a magical pregnancy, so at Kamar-Taj he must stay.

Stephen eventually went to sleep in the early, early morning hours, but Tony’s internal body clock was telling him it was only noon so he was wide awake. He was content to lie against Stephen though, running his hand over and over where their daughter lay.

**2 Months Later**

Tony Stark looked very out of place in the waiting area outside of the healing rooms at Kamar-Taj. He was in jeans and a band t-shirt, his tinted glasses perched on his nose, while the others gathered were in robes. He was also looking and acting very anxious, while the others sat with their eyes closed, meditating.

“It will be fine, Stark,” said Wong from his place leaning against the wall, “Stephen is the strongest man I know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, just why is it taking so long? Magical cut, take out baby, use magic to close cut, boom, you’re done!”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that.”

About half an hour later though Tony shot up from the chair he had been shaking in when the silence was broken by the wail of a baby. The gathered sorcerers all started saying phrases in their native languages and they made gestures that created symbols that floated into the air and burst into sparks.

“They are blessing the birth of Stephen’s child. Congratulations, Tony,” said Wong. Tony nodded to Wong and gave a collective ‘thank you’ to the others before he was ushered into the room where an exhausted Stephen lay on the bed, a little bundle in his arms.

Tony practically ran over to them to peak at his little girl. She had Stephen’s nose and lips but when she opened her eyes Tony saw they were a deep chocolate brown. “Hey there, little girl,” he said sitting down on the bed.

“Mary,” said Stephen in any exhausted voice.

“What?”

“After your mother, Maria.”

Tony considered Stephen. The sorcerer looked so frail, with bags under his eyes and his still sweaty hair still stuck to his head. But those fascinating blue-green eyes stared up at Tony and Tony thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, second only to the little girl in his arms. Tony couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and kissing Stephen hard on the forehead and then wrapping an arm around him, bringing his little family in close.

“Yeah, Mary Stark-Strange, welcome to the world.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr at stephenstrangeisaho. Talk to me about fic and things you might like to see me write if you want.  
> Otherwise a comment or a kudo would be nice.


End file.
